


Birthday Celebrations

by rufus



Series: Pleading His Belly 'verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufus/pseuds/rufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now, the one I wrote for Remus' birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit description of oral sex that involves girl parts, references to past mpreg.

Remus was almost asleep when he felt the bed dip, and Severus slid in beside him, smelling like talcum powder and dish soap. He felt a hand come to rest on his hip, and fingers tugging at his pyjamas, and rolled towards them, smiling faintly. It had been a long day, but a good one, full of chocolate cake and owls bearing brightly wrapped packages. Even Eileen had cracked a smile when Fred and George's card had covered him in red and gold glitter.

He put a hand out to rest on Severus' belly and was surprised when he encountered bare flesh, instead of the cotton nightshirt he had been expecting. Remus made a startled noise into Severus' shoulder, and then Severus surprised him again by curling his fingers around his wrist and tugging it towards his groin. 

"You're sure?" he whispered, opening his eyes and pushing himself up on his elbow. They had been kissing and touching for weeks, but Severus still moved his hand whenever it drifted downwards. The room was too dark for him to see Severus' expression, but he could hear his slightly ragged breathing. 

"Yes," Severus murmured after a while, his voice soft but steady. Remus took a deep breath, then stretched out over Severus' body and pulled his wand off the bedside table. He cast a faint _Lumos_ , followed by a Sticking Charm to affix it to the headboard, and then leaned down to kiss Severus on the mouth. Severus sighed softly, curled his fingers around the waistband of Remus' pyjamas, and slid them down over his arse, freeing his already half-hard cock. Remus pushed them the rest of the way down and off, but eased away when Severus ran a finger up his shaft.

"Hmmmmm, not yet," Remus whispered, and shifted his attentions to Severus' chest and belly. He looked up long enough to notice that Severus had closed his eyes before he nuzzled one nipple, and then the other, snorting a little when he got a wiry chest hair up his nose. Severus made a small noise and spread his legs slightly; encouraged, Remus slid down and ran his fingers over the scar-like softness of Severus' stretch marks. 

"Oh," Severus gasped, and tugged gently at Remus' hair. Remus paused and looked up, but Severus' eyes were still closed. _Next time,_ he decided, and planted a kiss on his bellybutton before moving further down, into the nest of black curls between Severus' legs. He bent his head and licked gently, shifting his hips against the bed as he did so, and reached one hand up to curl around Severus' scrabbling fingers. He waited for a moment, wondering if Severus had had enough, and then he felt a gentle pressure on his fingers, and the heel of Severus' right foot settled into the curve of his lower back. 

_All right_ , he thought, and inhaled deeply before moving his tongue in slow circles, pausing occasionally to suck gently. When Severus' hips started to buck he picked up the pace, sliding his tongue in an out of the slick softness until Severus squeezed his hand hard, and abruptly clenched his thighs together, forcing Remus' face out of the way. 

"Okay?" he murmured, and wriggled up the bed. Severus made a soft noise and rolled towards him, and then Remus felt cool, dry, fingers curl around his cock. _Mmmmmm_ , he thought, as Severus stroked upwards, once, twice, three times, and he came. 

They lay still for a time, and then Remus reached up, tugged his wand loose and murmured some cleaning charms. He felt Severus shiver against him, and curled him close before pulling the blankets over them, and succumbing to sleep.


End file.
